Heero and Kayla
by Dream Keeper
Summary: Not a lot to say...... Its the first (very sappy) songfic i ever wrote. I dont know how good it is... But it has to do with Heero and an orriginal charector.... please R&R!


Meka_of_Yume: Okay people, this is the first song fic I have ever written so please don't be mad if it's a big flop. I am only experimenting. Let's see… oh yes. I do not own Gundam Wing. I also do not own the lyrics to the song that this fic contains. Gundam Wing is owned by… um… Bandai? I don't know. Martina McBride wrote the lyrics to the song. Other than that I don't think there is any other disclaimers.  
  
Christa: *clears her throat*  
  
Meka_of_Yume: this is my muse, Christa. She basically helps me write these warped fics. Oh! Btw, the last verse of the song is one I improvised/added. So be warned, it is not in the original song.  
  
Heero left early without saying goodbye. Work needed him early, he said on the note he left on the kitchen table, and he couldn't refuse. Kayla wondered what was so important that he couldn't even take his day off.  
  
*** Its been a while since she's heard him day  
  
See you tonight his usual way  
  
There's always some place he's gotta go  
  
Somewhere he needs to be ***  
  
He was gone too much. She needed him around. He wasn't the same man she thought he was anymore. It was different now. He was different. Could he be hiding something?  
  
*** It's not the same now when they touch  
  
But she figures he's just working too much  
  
Somehow that makes it all okay  
  
And gets her through another day ***  
  
She heard whispers and snatches of conversation where he worked but all of it ceased when they noticed her. Yes, Heero was hiding something. But what? He still loved her didn't he?  
  
*** She's heard the talk all over town  
  
But she don't want to believe he's running around  
  
Deep down in her heart she's willing to bet  
  
Oh but she ain't seen nothing yet. ***  
  
Heero walked through the door, making Kayla look up from her cup of coffee.  
  
"Heero! I wasn't expecting you until around five."  
  
"I'm just back long enough for lunch. I thought I could spare a minute."  
  
Kayla hurried to take his coat as he shed it. When she did her heart sank. That wasn't her perfume that she smelled on the collar of the jacket. Even so she denied it. A college of his might have come up and hugged him. That had to be it.  
  
*** She wouldn't read that heart shaped note  
  
She found in the pocket of his coat  
  
And that time in his car she found an earring  
  
You know that doesn't prove a thing ***  
  
They ate in silence and when Heero stood to go, doubt started to creep back into her mid. She hadn't heard the phone ring this morning. It would have woke her up if it had. And Heero didn't own a cell phone. He would have told her last night if they had asked him when he was at work. Were her suspicions true? Should she follow him?  
  
*** She's heard the talk all over town  
  
But she don't want to believe he's running around  
  
Deep down in her heart she's willing to bet  
  
Oh but she ain't seen nothing yet ***  
  
After she heard his car start and pull out of the drive she decided to follow him. She made sure to stay far enough behind him that her wouldn't notice her. They drove through the slums, through the country, and into an area of great wealth. He pulled into the drive of a gigantic mansion and got out. No sooner had he waked to the door and rang the bell, than a blond haired women opened the door and flung herself into his arms. He held her and kissed her the way they use to. Now she knew where he always was.  
  
***He's not the same man that she met  
  
Oh but she ain't seen nothing yet  
  
She thinks it's as bad as its gunna get  
  
Oh but she ain't seen nothing yet ***  
  
The blond women looked up and said something to Heero as she pointed towards Kayla's car. Kayla was too stunned to move as Heero strolled over to the car and then brought her inside.  
  
"I've been trying to find a way to tell you but I couldn't."  
  
"So your in love with her?" she questioned, gesturing to the woman she now knew as Relena.  
  
"Yes I am. I'm not going to try to hide it from you. I have been in love with her since the day I met her."  
  
"I understand. I have someone like that too. I thought I could live without him. But then I started looking for love from anyone. I started looking for love with you."  
  
"And I with you. Now we no longer need to pretend."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Can you ever forgive us?" Relena asked quietly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
***She's heard the talk all over town  
  
And now she knows he's running around  
  
So now they can admit you weren't really in love  
  
She'll go on with life with some help from above *** 


End file.
